


believe

by EstrangedFamiliar



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Study, Drabble, Peter Parker Angst, Self-Esteem Issues, Tony is only mentioned, peter parker's inner demons, retelling a scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstrangedFamiliar/pseuds/EstrangedFamiliar
Summary: All Peter had to do was take a breathand believe.
Kudos: 4





	believe

“Help! Someone, anyone,  _ please,”  _ Peter sobbed, voice strangled. “ _ I need help!”  _ Peter falters under the pressure of the crumbling building. His back burned, his bones ached, and there was the monster. The  _ demon _ that hissed in the back of his head,  _ you’re nothing, Peter. You’re useless. Stark was right. You’re  _ nothing  _ without the suit. Just give up. _ And like most times, Peter was inclined to agree. 

But there, inside his head, was a voice stronger than the monster’s. A voice Peter had never heard before, whether he just couldn’t hear it or it hadn’t previously existed was an entirely different question. 

_ Come on, Parker. Get up. People need you, they  _ need _ Spider-man. There’s greatness within you. All you need to do is try. I know you’re strong enough. So, what’ll it be, Parker? Stand down, or get up and go  _ stop _ the Vulture. _

There was hardly a moment's hesitation. A second before, Peter had been getting crushed by the warehouse rubble. The next, he was placing his scraped, bloody palms on the uneasy earth below him, and pushing himself to his knees.

“Come on, Spiderman. Come  _ on, _ Spiderman. You can do it.” Up from the ashes came a fallen, beaten up superteen. Not a Superhero, not an avenger, but a kid who had a golden heart and a strong will. Peter pushed and pushed at the broken building overhead, reciting his mantra of strength. “You got this Spiderman, you  _ got _ this, Spiderman!” Though his bones screamed in agony, though his arms were shaking because  _ surely _ they would snap under all this pressure--

But no.

**Author's Note:**

> this was just sitting in my long google doc of drabbles i wrote while in writer's block a few months ago, so i thought i'd post it. just, why not, you know?


End file.
